


With you, I'm good!

by jinxes (bobbemorse)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbemorse/pseuds/jinxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Works for the Teen Wolf Femslash Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. During the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Femslash Week] [Day One] [Favorite Ship] [Lydia x Malia]

It's like she's violently thrown in the air and pulled down again, crashing into the ground. Like the air surrounding her is to thick so she has to rip it apart over and over and over again.  
Her lungs are empty and yet, she needs to scream. Loudly, wildly, glass shattering, before she collides with the floor, hard and unforgiving. 

She wakes up, sweaty, out of breath and with Malia pinning her down, her face distorted and _worried_.  
Lydia tips back her head and exhales slowly, trying to get her breath under control. She hasn't had a nightmare in a long time now, but from time to time they still occur and when she isn't prepared it's extra hard, not only on her, but also on Malia, who has her hands full just holding her down, so she can't protect herself against Lydia's screams. 

“I'm sorry,” she whispers to the ceiling, as silently as possible, but of course Malia hears it anyway. Malia slumps back to her side of the bed, but leaves her left arm thrown over Lydia's stomach and faces her, with tired eyes and her lips pulled together tightly.  
“'s fine. Just go back to sleep.” Her hand is splayed across Lydia's hip, warm and strong and grounding. 

Lydia lets her fingers wander up and down Malia's arm, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach, that her nightmare left. She knows that Malia can probably smell her anxiety, her concern, that when she falls asleep again, the images, the urge to scream is going to come back. Of course, when she's this sleepy Malia would never say anything. Apparently, her desire to sleep always trumped her brutal honesty.

The grip on her hip tightens as soon as Lydia lets out a little sigh of distress at the thought of falling asleep again.  
“I have you,” Malia mumbles, so automatically, instinctively that it sparks something in Lydia's chest and loosens the knot in her gut.  
Lydia focuses on the noise that comes through the open window and on Malia's touch, on her leg that always inches its way closer to Lydia's, when Malia falls asleep and relaxes completely. 

She thinks back to the days, when Malia and her didn't live together, when they didn't sleep in one bed every night, when she had to call to hear her voice, when she had to stay up the whole night reading, instead of going back to sleep because the thought of her nightmares made her shake.  
She remembers how lonely she felt when she went to college all by herself and spent Thanksgiving at Stiles and Isaacs'. 

How she went home alone afterward and felt so empty inside, that she cried herself to sleep. How Malia had turned up the next day, as if she had sensed her loneliness. How Malia's intense focus that was meant just for her and how she had refused to leave her in her isolation. 

When she closes her eyes and lets her fingers settle on the back of Malia's hand, all she allows herself to think about are Malia, in all her brilliant persistence and her focused determination to do everything in her power to make Lydia happy.


	2. For Both of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Femslash Week] [Day Two] [Canon Divergence/Universe Alternation]
> 
> In which Allison and Kira move to Beacon Hills in the same year.

“So, you're new here, too, huh?” The girl looks up at her, like she is surprised that anyone even bothers speaking to her. Allison can relate. She was absolutely baffled, when Lydia and Jackson came up to her and decided, that she'd eat with them.   
“Uh... yeah,” the girl – Kira – stammers and blushes, which makes Allison smile.  
“You too, right? I mean – of course you are, you just said so, I mean...” She lets out a frustrated puff of breath and looks at Allison from under her hair. 

It's endearing, really, and pretty reassuring not to be the only one who is anxious and excited. She will never get used to this. Every time she moves, she says to herself, that she's not going to be nervous this time, that she is going to be the one who approaches people.   
Every time the same feeling makes herself known in her stomach. It's not even that she's shy. It's the feeling that she stumbles over every next word and that she doesn't know what she's doing. That the other people, who know, love or hate each other have some kind of power over her.   
She hates it. 

Which is why she was so relieved when Lydia and Jackson came up to her and why she is determined to take that feeling away from Kira.   
“You're Kira, right?” She nods animatedly and smiles. Allison can't help but smile back. It comes easy, effortless, it makes her feel by no means inferior. That's refreshing.  
“Yeah, I am. We moved here from New York.”  
“Wow! Why would you move away from _there_?”   
“I don't really know,” Kira says, while she hurries alongside Allison out of the classroom.   
“I guess my parents reached that stage in their life where they want to enjoy the small town life”, she sighs, before her eyes go a little wider and she backtracks.

“I mean, this is a really great town, I'm sure. I get used to these places fast, I mean, I like it here...”  
“It's okay,” Allison interrupts, laughing.   
“I move around a lot. It always takes awhile.” Kira nods and tucks her hair behind her right ear. Her happy look leaves Allison with a warm, lingering feeling.   
“So, how long are you planning on staying here?”   
“I don't know,” Allison says, thoughtful. Then she adds with a small smile:  
“I hope a while, though.” Kira smiles back, with something of a hopeful expression.

“Allison?” Lydia stands at the end of the hall, with her books pressed to her chest, looking expectantly.  
“Are you coming to eat?” Allison turns to Kira.   
“You wanna join us?”   
“I don't know,” she says, looking to Lydia.   
“I'm sure she won't mind,” she says, even though she is not exactly certain of that. But she is definitely not ready to end this conversation. 

Kira shrugs and regards the impatient expression on Lydia's face carefully.   
“Yeah... yeah, alright, why not?” She looks like she knows exactly why not, but Allison assumes that her desire to make some friends is bigger than her fear of hostility.   
“She seems really nice,” Allison promises, as they make their way over to Lydia, who relaxes and shows the hint of an smile on her face. The tension draining out of Kira's body is making Allison smile.

 

“Well, I hope so.”


	3. Airport Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Femslash Week] [Day Three] [Future] [Allison x Kira]

“Are you sure I packed it?” Kira restlessly paces before her, while Allison watches her, with a fond smile on her face, hidden behind the sleeve of her sweater.   
“Yes, I'm sure,” she says, sitting up straighter and tugging at Kira's arm to make her stand still. She looks at her with wide eyes and an expression that makes Allison think she's going to puke.  
“Because if not... I mean, we could go back. We can book another flight. It doesn't have to be today, we can...”

“Hey!” Allison pulls her down into the seat next to her and wraps her arm around Kira's shoulders. Kira lets her head fall onto Allison's shoulder and sighs.   
“I have two weeks, before I have to get back to work, two whole weeks. Even if you fail miserably, we still have some time we can spend together.” When she sees the horrified expression on Kira's face, she can't suppress her laughter any longer. 

“You...” she says and tips her girlfriend on the nose.   
“...are going to be fine. You prepared yourself for this for months now.”   
“Yeah, but there's a reason why I didn't become a teacher or a professor or something, you know?”  
Allison knows. They've been having this discussion ever since Kira accepted the offer to talk about her research at an university in Switzerland. 

“But you love talking about mythology. You always light up when you do, so I know, that you're going to be fine.” Kira smiles, with closed eyes, her head on Allison's shoulder and even though her forehead digs a little painfully into Allison's neck, she remains in her position, doesn't dare to move. When Kira gets excited or anxious she likes to pace back and forth and to get super busy, which makes these moments precious and treasured. 

Carefully, she takes Kira's hand and lets her thumb wander over the back of her hand.   
“Just... pretend like you're talking to me,”Allison says and smiles at the little kid across from them who eyes their locked hands curiously.   
“Mmmh,” she murmurs.  
“Maybe I can do that. Yeah, I think, I might be able to do that.” 

“You could, of course, always fall back on the way you did your presentations in school.” She lifts her head and opens her eyes to shoot Allison a questioning look.  
“By stumbling over half the words and letting my cards fly everywhere?” Allison grins and shakes her head, letting her hair fly. 

“I was thinking more of that one instance where you took the wrong notes with you and desperately tried to find a connection between baking powder and the theory of recapitulation. ” Kira lifts one hand to her mouth and squints her eyes.

“That was horrifying!”  
“It was,” Allison agreed and leaned a little closer.  
“But I remember being very impressed, that you actually found something to get you back on track. Because you are amazing like that.” Allison mentally pats herself on the shoulder for the fond smile she receives. 

“Maybe this won't be so terrible,” Kira reluctantly agrees and leans in a little further.  
“I promise you it won't be,” Allison says – smiling – tucks Kira's hair behind her ear and lets her fingers rest against her cheek to lean in for a kiss.


	4. In the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Femslash Week] [Day Four] [Polyamory] [Allison x Kira x Lydia]

They are woken by the shrill ring tone of Allison's work phone. Lydia groans and Kira pushes her face further into her pillow, whereas Allison picks up with a little, tired sigh.  
“What do you want, Johnson?” 

“That's nice,” her partner answers, while Allison struggles to get out of bed. Then his tone changes to something more serious.  
“We need you. Do you remember Jason Sherwin?” She rubs her forehead and grabs a random pair of pants out of the closet. 

“Uh... Jason Sherwin? The guy, who cut his victims open, while they were awake, took one organ and moved on? We have him locked up, right?” Kira's head shoots up from her pillow with a yelp and Lydia pulls Kira's pillow away under her to cover her face with it. Allison shoots Kira an apologetic look.   
“That's right. Looks like we have a copycat. I'm on my way to the scene, but they need you to question Sherwin again, in case he knows of a fan of his.” 

She snags her hairbrush from her night stand and makes way for Kira, who reluctantly gets out of bed after taking a look at their watch and deciding that there is no point in going to sleep again.   
“I'm on my way,” Allison says and hangs up without another word. 

She takes Lydia's skirt from the pile of clothing she laid out the previous evening and throws it at her.   
“The alarm is gonna go off any minute, might as well get up.” Lydia pulls the pillow from her face and smiles at Allison with that expression that means, that Allison is going to end up dead in the shower. 

“Allison...” she says and grabs the glass of water standing on her night stand.   
“...I love you, but I spent the majority of the last three nights in the lab, so if you keep me one more second from sleeping I am going to reveal myself as Jason Sherwin.” Allison grins and kisses Lydia on the forehead, just to be swatted at.   
“Love you, too.”

Kira left the bathroom door open, when she got into the shower, so Allison can take the toothbrush and simultaneously wander in and out of the kitchen, to make herself a coffee, so she doesn't interrogate Sherwin in a state of comfortable sleepiness.   
“You're going to get him,” Kira says, like she always does.  
“I'm going to get him,” Allison replies, like she always does. 

Kira sticks her head out of the shower, toothbrush in her mouth and shampoo in her hair.   
“I love you!” Allison rinses and turns around, smiling.   
“I love you, too.” She gets her coffee and her car keys and takes a last look into the bathroom.   
“Get Lydia out of bed in time for dinner. I don't think she will ever forgive us, if she has to face your parents in her PJ’s.” Kira's laugh sounds clear and light against the water of the shower.   
“I will, don't worry.”

“Okay, bye!”


	5. Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Femslash Week] [Day Five] [Rare Pair] [Lydia x Malia]

When they first get together Malia kind of thinks that Lydia is always, always dressed up and has perfectly applied make-up and looks overall flawless. In fact, she doesn't catch Lydia looking anything other than impeccable for two weeks of dating her. 

She certainly doesn't expect to be so flabbergasted when Lydia emerges from the bathroom in just a oversized t-shirt, pajama shorts and without any make-up on. Lydia stands in the door frame to her room, with her hair brush in her hand and violently combs through her hair, that looks static. She narrows her eyes, when she sees the look Malia gives her.   
“What? Did I tire you out?” Her satisfied little smile causes something in Malia's gut to churn. 

She pushes herself up from Lydia's bed and slowly makes her way over to where Lydia now tosses her hair to the side to be able to reach every last strand of hair. Malia lifts her hand and lets it settle on Lydia's neck. Feeling her pulse she leans in closer and starts kissing her way up Lydia's neck. The hair brush hits the floor. 

Malia actually expects this effect to fade away with time. It turns out to be a problem when it doesn't. Every time Lydia looks ruffled or disheveled, she can't seem to help herself.   
It's especially bothersome when Lydia sits at her desk and needs to focus on whatever genius thing she's working on at the moment. 

The sigh that escapes Lydia's lips would sound annoyed if Malia weren't able to tell the nuances in the little sounds she makes.   
“I need you to let me work,” she says under her breath when she tips her head to the side, which allows Malia to fit her chin on Lydia's shoulder.   
“Ugh! When are you gonna be finished?” Lydia stops in her tracks and turns to face Malia with a thoughtful little smile.

Her hair is in a messy bun and her sweater is worn out and frayed at the sleeves. Malia can't take her eyes off of her.   
“You do realize that for any normal person, this look would be off putting, right?” Yes, Malia realizes that. She doesn't know what it is about Lydia in sweatpants that puts her in this mood. 

Maybe it's the vulnerability she shows when she rids her face of any make-up or maybe it's the way she's so casually showing herself in that particular state to Malia, which dissolves any stress Malia deals with at the moment.   
Maybe it's the way the shirts Lydia wears when she goes to sleep slip from her shoulder and leave it bare.   
Maybe it's the little strands of hair that become a halo when she leaves them unkempt. 

Malia doesn't really know and she certainly doesn't care, when Lydia puts down her pen and leans into her, letting her head fall back on Malia's shoulder.


End file.
